A Very Special Bill
by Bess
Summary: Luke looks back at a magical valentine's day


Title: A VERY SPECIAL BILL  
  
Author: Psyche Danes  
  
Summary: Luke looks back at a magical Valentine's Day  
  
Rating: PG. In truth it's probably G, but I feel like saying PG.  
  
Content: 1 kiss and the words "I love you." I think I say hell somewhere in here too.  
  
Disclaimer: If I were in any way associated with "Gilmore Girls" then I would be using my ideas on the show, not on a fanfiction website.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, for starters-this is a FICLET!!!! I have no intention of continuing it no matter how much you beg. What I am going to say, however, is this: Most of my fics take place years in the future and are about Rory's kids. In these fics Luke and Lorelai are always together, but I never specify how they got together. This is going to be my standard explaination for all of my fics unless I specify otherwise. Also, this is just a crazy idea I had at 10:41 PM and really wanted to tell someone, but since it's too late to call my friends, I decided to write it down. It's short (it took me under an hour to write) and I personally think it's the best fanfic I've written. No on with the fic!!!!!!  
  
#@#@#@#@  
  
February 14, 2042  
  
Luke Danes glanced over at the sleeping for of his wife. As she took deep, even breaths he looked down at the bill in his hands.  
  
It was 40 years old today. Crumpled and worn with age. The perfect reminder of the best day of his life.  
  
#@#@#@#@  
  
February 14, 2002  
  
Lorelai Gilmore stared wistfully ou the window as she tried to remember the last time she had stared wistfully. One of her best friends and her primary coffee supplier, Luke Danes, approached the table.  
  
"What'll you have?" he grunted in a barely coherent manner.  
  
"Just a refill, thanks."  
  
"Alright, so that was decaf tea, right?" Luke asked, sensing that Lorelai wasn't fully there.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Uh oh. Luke thought to himself, something is wrong. Very wrong. "Lorelai, do you realize you just ordered decaf tea?"  
  
"What?" she asked as she snapped out of her musings.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Alright." Luke went back to the counter and reappeared a moment later with the coffee pot. Once he had refilled her cup he started to walk away.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai called after him. He turned. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
"Yeah," he said coming over to her.  
  
"More than once?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"How many times more than once?"  
  
"One."  
  
"One time more than once or just one time, period?"  
  
"Well, considering I already said I've been in love more than once it would have to be one more than once, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but. . ."  
  
"Lorelai, could you just finish asking what you were trying to ask?"  
  
"Right. So, you've been in love twice. Who have you been in love with?"  
  
"Well, I used to be in love with Rachel."  
  
"And the second person?"  
  
"How do you know there's a second person? How do you know that I wasn't in love with Rachel at two separate times?"  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright. Now can we carry on?" Seeing him nod she continued. "So, who was the second person?"  
  
"That's not something I feel comfortable telling you."  
  
"Are you still in love with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai went back to her coffee.  
  
"That's it? That's all you wanted to know?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And why did you want to know that?"  
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day," Lorelai responded, as if that was reason enough.  
  
"Alright." Luke had learned a long time ago that it was best not to question Lorelai when she was out of it. Hell, it was best not to question Lorelai at all. He went back to work, taking and filling orders.  
  
A few minutes later he saw her out of the corner of his eye, diggin through her purse with one hand , and using the other hand to hole her coffee mug. Seconds later she found a pen in the bottom of the voluminous bag. She scribbled something on the bottom of her bill, dropped the cash, and raced out of the diner like lightening.  
  
Luke went over to collect the money. As he picked it up he saw what she had written on the bill.  
  
"I love you, too!"  
  
#@#@#@#@  
  
Later that morning, February 14, 2042  
  
"Happy anniversary," Luke said as he slid the breakfast tray onto Lorelai's lap. The meal consisted of coffee, pancakes with eggs on top, coffee, sausage, coffee, and COFFEE!  
  
"My breakfast is taring at me," Lorelai stated as she glanced at the pancakes.  
  
"I know," Luke said enjoying the way she was squirming. "You'll also notice that your coffee is decaf and that the sausage is made from tofu."  
  
"You evil, evil man."  
  
"Yes, but you love me anyway."  
  
"You bet I do," Lorelai said as she pulled her husband of exactly 39 years and true love of exactly 40 years into a kiss.  
  
#@#@#@#@  
  
Alright, first of all, I'm sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors, but the little squiggly line that shows up every time I write fanfic or fic or fanfiction was starting to drive me crazy, so I turned off the spelling and grammar check.  
  
Second, REVIEW!!!!!! Please, please, please! If you give me good reviews then I'll type up that trory story I wrote and post it. I'm sure all you trory fans will love me for it, but never fear devoted Narco's I'm still on your side. I JUST WANT REVIEWS, and Trory's get WAY MORE!!!!!  
  
Third, If you read this one and you haven't read my other stories then please take the time to read them and review them. I know that some people have done that, and it keeps me happy. Remember, a happy writer will most likely write!! And that's always a good thing, unless they suck at it. 


End file.
